Of Dishtowels and Mistletoe
by laela24
Summary: One-shot drabble for the holidays! Sam/Brooke pairing! Fair warning, first time writer on this series, I hope you all enjoy. Please be kind and FEED THE BARD reviews! Set during season one.


**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** First time ficlet for Popular here, so be nice!! Set during first season ep. _Fall On Your Knees_. A little exchange under the mistletoe between the rival sisters-to-be after the party ends, may give them a whole new light on the meaning of Christmas love. This IS a femslash pairing! Ye Be Warned, please be kind and FEED THE BARD! Reviews make me smile :) Whereas flames will just be added to my fireplace for the holidays xD

--x--

"Thanks again, you guys!"Sam called out as she waved goodbye to the Tuna Twins, Harrison and Lily who was helping escort Cameron home with her broken leg.

"Excellent party, Brookie,"Mary Cherry cooed as she practically bounced for the door. "See you in the New Year, Sammy!"Mary smiled happily. Sam merely gave her a small grin that looked like a smirk, before her eyes found Brooke's hazel ones and Brooke made a notion with her hands that meant Mary had obviously brought something to help spice her glass of eggnog. Sam shook her head as Mary leapt out the door and nearly fell before reaching the bottom stair.

"She's right, B, Mr. McQueen, ya'll held quite a bash.. though it could have done a _bit _better without the Tuna tweebs,"Nic commented. Sam glowered at her.

"It's the season for sharing, Satan,"Sam growled.

"Be nice, Spammy, I _did_ share,"Nic shot back, nastily.

"Guys, c'mon, it's Christmas, Nic.. are you okay to drive?"Brooke asked, making sure that whatever Mary Cherry had, she didn't share with Nic.

"Of course, Brookie, you know I always am,"Sam rolled her eyes, a notion that thankfully, Nic missed as she bid the McQueen-McPherson family farewell.

"Well guys, that was an excellent party,"Mike smiled, and began hastily retreating with his arm around Jane.

"Oh,"Jane seemed to notice."Yes, deffinitely-"

"Mom-?"Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Daddy, you _are_ gonna help us clean-"Brooke voiced Sam's thoughts.

"Right?"Sam concluded, giving her mom a 'dont-you-dare-leave' look.

"Of course, honey!"Mike smiled at his daughter. "We're just gonna start-"he looked at Jane, who grinned back.

"Upstairs,"Jane finished.

Before either girl could reply, both parents made a run for the upper floor of the shared household.

"Mom!"

"_DAD!_"Brooke shouted, echoing louder than Sam's plea.

"Great,"Sam glowered, looking at the dishes piled up near the sink, she made her way over.

"We ought to just leave them there, Sam,"Brooke stated, flatly, as she watched her stepsister-to-be head into the kitchen.

"If we do that, they'll just leave them until we wind up washing them, so I might as well, you can go to bed if you want-"Sam replied, monotone. She really didn't care to argue, it was getting late, and it was Christmas Eve, and after the thoughtful gift from Brooke earlier, the photo of them and their parents at the restaurant on Jane's birthday, Sam decided she could be nice to her rival step-sibling, for at least a night.

_Plus... she did call me beautiful...._

Sam's lips quirked up at that as she started the soapy waters and began stacking the dirty plates in the suds. Soon the sounds of the fold up chairs scraping against the floor behind her were heard and Sam twisted to see Brooke taking them one at a time to the cupboard, this made both girls look up, and lock eyes and share a smile. Even if their parents wouldn't help, they were glad that the other would. As Sam began washing and rinsing, soon Brooke was at her side and pulling the clean dishes out of the water to dry them and put them in their respectful cabinet. The girls paused momentarily when a loud bout of squeal-ish laughter could be heard from upstairs, Jane. Sam chuckled, shaking her head, despite that she didn't like the thought of her and Brooke's father together, she'd grown more accustomed to the situation since this situation began.

"They seem really happy, dont they?"Brooke asked, with a sigh.

"Yeah, I s'pose we all should be so lucky to find someone.. especially after losing someone we really thought was _the one_,"Sam worded, making sure to remind Brooke that Jane's heart still always held a place for her father, Joe McPherson, just like Mike would probably still always have a care for Brooke's mom, wherever she was.

"Agreed,"Brooke admonished quietly as Sam finished the last dish and as Brooke reached for it, their fingers brushed and both girls looked away, their faces tinging pink with slight embarrassment.

"So.. I'm- uh,"for the first time in a long time, Sam actually stumbled over her words. Brooke noticed this and a small grin crept onto her face.

"What, Sammy?"she joked. Sam felt her face brighten.

"I'm- glad you liked the Radiohead tickets,"Sam finished, drying her hands with a towel.

"Oh-"it was Brooke's turn to blush. "Yeah, I really did, it was thoughtful, I didn't know you even knew I liked that band, not many do-"

"Well there isnt much you can hide when you live with someone,"Sam gave a wrought grin.

"Especially one that lives right across the bathroom, and is a brown-nosing, have-to-get-the-scoop-or-die journalist,"Brooke laughed.

"Hey! I am not a brown noser!"Sam glowered, but her pout turned quickly into a smile as she took the towel in her hands and snapped it at Brooke's thigh. Brooke squealed with laughter and ran.

Sam followed. Through the kitchen. Into the living area, around the fake tree, and then around the _real_ tree, up the stairs, through the hall, they made a small truce as they passed by their parents room, to not startle them, though over the slight noise of moans and gasps, they doubted either could hear them as Brooke fought to control her bouts of laughter at the towel that kept snapping at her thighs, arms and then her butt, which emitted a howl from Brooke's lips as they raced around the hall and through their respectful bedrooms and back down the stairs into the living area.

Sam was caught off guard when Brooke got near the large leather sofa and whipped around. Having been running, it was too late for Sam to stop, and too soon, Sam collided into Brooke, flinging them both back into the sofa, laughing mercilessly at one another as Brooke fought to wrench the dish towel from Sam's vice-grip. Their laughter continued until the two teens were breathless and Brooke, finally able to reach her arm out from under their smashed bodies, tickled Sam's side where she knew Sam was ticklish and Sam, being unprepared, jumped out of her skin and released the towel, but fell promptly back onto Brooke and the two laughed again. Sam was finally beat, and her head fell naturally into the crook of Brooke's neck whilst Brooke's head fell back into the cushion, smiles still plastered goofily onto their faces as Brooke weakly whipped the towel up and lightly slapped Sam's back with it, but it did nothing to the journalist.

"That was fun,"Sam admitted, finally regaining her normal breathing pattern, she was able to still hear the loud thudding of Brooke's heart, that didn't seem to be slowing down, she looked up at Brooke, who'd gone somewhat still beneath her, Brooke's eyes were frozen up toward the ceiling, and, following her line of sight, she noticed exactly what had caught Brooke's eye. Directly above them, was a single twig of mistletoe, hanging from the light fixture. Sam felt her own face grow bright red and her heart rate pick up once again as she looked over and caught Brooke's eye beneath hers, Brooke stared at her, her hazel eyes full of alarm and uncertainty.

"I wont tell if you want to break tradition,"Sam could tell this was an uncomfortable situation, for both of them, and didn't want to make Brooke feel any worse when they just recently started getting along for their parents sake.

"But I dont-"Brooke's eyes widened as she noticed her own slip and Sam's jaw slackened. In a moment of uncertainty, the girls' eyes locked and the electricity sparking between their rivalry all these years, and even now, seemed to flow around them. Brooke took the opportunity and siezed it by stealing her kiss under the mistletoe.

It was meant to be nothing more than a peck, Sam was certain, but as their lips came together, Sam melted into the sweet taste of Brooke's vanilla cherry lipgloss and Brooke seemed to not mind at all when the exchange grew deeper by Sam's tongue flicking out between her luscious lips to taste her, a moan escaped Brooke's throat as a growl rumbled deep within Sam's chest as her tongue got more than she bargained and they fought for dominance, teeth clashing and lips bruising the others until the need for air became too great and the girls parted, each panting heavily, Sam looked down into Brooke's face, unsure of what this meant. Brooke looked just as lost, hopeful toward's the ever wise-cracking and so certain stepsister, to have the answers.

They were startled from their heated embrace by the grandfather clock near the stairwell chiming midnight. Brooke smiled,

"Merry Christmas, Sammy,"she whispered. All Sam could do was nod.

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN: **Alrighty then, there's a little one-shot drabble for your holiday goodness, please be kind and Review me, liked it? hated it? loved it? llama? xD send em in! Happy Holidays! -LJBard


End file.
